


Outlander Drabbles

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlander themed drabble series. Between 100-300 words per story. </p>
<p>You can submit an idea in the comments or on my tumblr: writtenthroughtime.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night Drabbles

I trailed my finger down Claire’s sleeping face. She shifted and nuzzled into my touch a contented sigh escaping her.

“Oh, mo nighean donn, tha gaol agam ort.” I whispered, kissing her temple.

A smile seemed to be a permanent fixture upon my face. _Could it have happened? Might our coupling have created a bairn together?_

I looked down to the flat expanse of her stomach, the thought of it growing round with child– _ **my child**_ –caused my heart to swell as well as my cock.

Leaning over, I took her lips in mine once again pulling myself above her. Slowly she began to awake, her own smile apparent in the kiss.

“Mmmm.” She murmured pulling me down even closer.

I slid into her with an effortless thrust as gasps of pleasure echoed around the room from both of us while we set a new slower rhythm. Her cries of pleasure sent heat coursing through my veins.

“Thank you, mo nighean donn.” I whispered over her lips.

“Mmmm. Thank you.” She laughed, punctuating her words with a kiss and tightening her walls around me. I let out a strangled sigh and let myself be pulled into an oblivion with the thoughts of bairns and loving Claire eternally, as she shattered around me.


	2. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get the inspiration.   
> Halloween drabble where Jamie and Claire can meet at a Halloween party or something. Claire is costume as a witch and Im not sure what Jamie would be. Hocus pocus they fall in love or something.

Claire sat alone at the crowded bar, her witch’s hat becoming more likely to tumble from her head with each drink she ordered. Her current cocktail was smooth, fruity, and didn’t have the slightest hint of alcohol. 

“Colum’s rhenish?” A deep voice asked as a man sat down beside her. He was dressed as a knight, his shining breastplate glinted orange and purple from the bars tiki lights. 

“What?” 

He nodded to her nearly empty glass. “The drink, is it Colum’s Rhenish?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, her face coloring in embarrassment. “I haven’t the slightest idea. The barkeep said it was the most popular drink of the night.” She shrugged. “I can see why, it’s rather good, goes down smooth, and doesn’t even taste of alcohol.” 

The man was handsome, the smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat. “Oh aye, it’s meant to do that, make the drinker completely intoxicated in a few sips so that any chap can come along to whisk her away to ‘safety.’” 

“Like you? Mr. Knight in Shining Armor?” She was flirting! Claire couldn’t believe she was flirting with this stranger. 

He smirked and shrugged. “Of course a knight in shining armor like myself. I always come to the fair damsel in distresses aid!” He winked at her as he pulled her cup to his lips and took a long drink finishing the cocktail. 

“Hey!” She tried to be stern, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “I wasn’t finished with that.” 

“I’ll get you another. Most people I know, including the biggest and fiercest of men, are under the table after two of these. We can split your second one.” He flagged the barkeep down and ordered another glass. 

Claire blushed. “Well, then maybe you should keep this one for yourself. That one you finished was my third round of Colum’s Rhenish.” 

He let out a hearty laugh. “Aye, maybe I shall finish this one myself.” 

“I’m Claire.” She held out her hand. He took it, instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and gave her a kiss. 

“Jamie.”


	3. Happy 2nd Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today marks 2 years since the Wedding episode aired. Happy Wedding Anniversary Jamie and Claire!  
> This is a continuation of the Halloween Party drabble.

Jamie woke, his nose buried in the curly mass of his wife’s hair. 

_Wife._ He thought to himself smiling, his arm instinctively tightening around Claire. 

Pulling himself from the bed, Jamie crept down the stairs, determined to create a breakfast worthy of this momentous day. 

The scones were slightly burnt, the sausage patties falling apart, and he was sure the eggs were too runny, but Jamie was proud of the feast he managed to prepare without waking Claire. 

As he entered their bedroom, Claire had just begun to stir, her arm flung out to his side of the bed, searching for his warmth. 

“Jamie?” He heard her sleepy voice call out.

“Aye? I’m right here, Sassenach.” He set the tray on the nightstand, and leaned over to kiss his bride. 

Her hand gripped the back of his neck, holding him to her, a smile plastered across both of their faces. “Mmmm. Do I smell coffee?” She asked against his lips. 

Jamie chuckled, and blindly reached for the cup he had prepared for her off of the tray. “Here mo nighean donn. One cup of coffee, two creams, no sugar; just the way you like it.” 

She kissed him tenderly again as she accepted the coffee mug from his hand. She inhaled the sweet aroma of coffee and groaned, “I can’t wait until I can have something other than decaf! There’s really only one place for this type of coffee; In the trash!” 

“Soon, mo nighean donn.” He said, leaning down further to kiss the rounded belly where their unborn child resided. “Two more months and this little one will be here, then you can have all the caffeinated coffee you desire.”

Claire shook her head mid gulp. “N-n-no.” She croaked. “I plan on breastfeeding. I won’t be able to have caffeine until this one is weaned off of me.”

“Ach! That time will fly by and you will wish you had more time with them as a ween. Here,” He settled the tray between them. “I’m sure there’s some things you can still enjoy, even if you do sacrifice your caffeine.” 

Claire kissed him again. “Thankyou for breakfast in bed, but can ask what the occasion is?”

“Did you already forget what the day is, Claire?” He asked, feigning disappointment. 

She minutely shook her head. “I--”

“Happy second anniversary, mo nighean donn.” Jamie whispered and kissed Claire’s cheek.


	4. On A Drunken Stormy Night | Mo Chridhe Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @whitenightowl asked 4 & 22  
> 4\. A drunken kiss 22. Caught in a storm

“Jamie!” I murmured around his frantic kiss. “Jamie stop! The–”

_“Ifrinn!”_

“–counter.” I winced with a drunken giggle, as he let go of me long enough to massage his back.

“Are ye just going to stand there and gawk or come kiss my injury?” He slurred, his r’s rolling with a deeper Scottish burr.

“Hmmm…” I tapped my lips, and pretended to need a moment to think about it. 

“Och!” He held a hand to his heart. “Ye wound me, Sassenach! Is that what I get for carrying you through the mud and rain? No sympathy? Just a poor aching back?”

I laughed again. “Carried me through the mud? You mean dropped me! You’re so drunk I’m sur-surprised you were able to even put two feet in front of the other!”

“Weel is that not the kettle-pot-pan calling itself dubh! I’m no as drunk as ye, mo nighean donn.” He sauntered–staggered–over to me, grabbing my hips.

“Besides, ye can blame Robbie for the dirkeness,” his eyebrows furrowd. “Tha’s no right. Dirkeness. No, dunkeness. Och forget it! He’s to blame! Him and his,” he waved his hand, “military concoctions.”

“Oh, so is he the reason we stayed at the fire pit until the mixers were gone and the lightning crackled?”

The side of Jamie’s wide mouth lifted in a heart stopping smile. “Aye, ‘tis Sassenach. That and ye are so carefree when ye’ve had a drink.”

I slapped his chest. Before I could protest his lips were once again devouring my own, and my legs wrapped around his waist as he stumbled back to our bedroom and en suite bathroom.


	5. The Iron Horse | Briste Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #28 teaching the other something new

I stood, rooted to the spot in horror. When my angel said she’d teach me how to ride a bike I didn't think she meant motorbike.

“No, I've changed my mind. I don't need to learn how to ‘ _properly_ ’ ride a bike.” I shook my head just as her arms wrapped around my waist and her chin rested on my back.

“My big, strong, army survivor, highlander isn't scared of a tiny motorcycle is he?” She taunted, I could feel her silent laughter vibrate through me.

“I'm no scared, I'm horrified! Ye mean to tell me ye ride this? That ye ken how to operate such a thing!”

She full out belly laughed this time.

“Yes, I do and this happens to be only one of a few that I own.”

I spun her around to face me. “Claire! This is _your_ bike, and you own more than one?Jesus God, _M'aingeal_! How are ye still in one piece?”

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

“You mean to say you don't think I can ride a motorcycle because of how clumsy I am?”

I nodded vehemently.

She leaned back and was, somehow, now gracefully perched on the deep blue motorcycle.

“That’s a shame you don't believe me, and to think you were getting off easy with this cruiser. The street bike is much more difficult to control, then there's the trails bike where there isn't a seat at all, and the--”

“Ye own all these things and know what to do?” I interrupted her, and she only smiled wide. “Christ! I don't know if I'd rather lock you in a room or roll you in bubble wrap then lock you in a room so you don't hurt yourself!”

“I'm quite good. I've been riding since I was a child.”

My face must have portrayed my disbelief.

“You still don't believe me? You? The one who damn well knows how I am when straddling something.”

“Claire!”

She laughed and threw her leg around so she was straddling the motorcycle beneath her.

“Come on you big wuss, I'll show you controls while we go for a wee ride.” She said tossing me a helmet before fastening her own.

At least that was one less worry I had about this thing.

“Are ye sure this is proper?” I hesitated, not sure how we were to fit.

“Just get on! This isn't 1920!”

I did as she asked and climbed on, noticing the foot pegs she had extended and out for me.

“Put your feet up on the pegs, I can handle the weight. Now the first thing you need to know is that with this particular bikes you don't have to kickstart. This is a simple push start. Can you see?”

I looked over her shoulder to where she pointed at a button just below her thumb.

“Clutch,” she squeezed her left hand, “hand break,” she squeezed the right, “foot break,” her right foot wiggled on top of the break, “and gears are on the left hand side. Good?”

“Aye, what are those other toggles? Where's the gas?”

Claire laughed and I think smiled and went back to showing me the controls.


	6. The Waterwheel | A Second Chance Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 a naughty kiss & #30 sharing a bath/swim

“Are you sure we should be here?” I whispered while wrapping my naked body around Jamie’s even tighter. 

“Oh aye, no one will come looking for us here.” He said between kisses that went the length of my neck. 

“What about--”

He cut me off with his lips on mine. I groaned and tossed my head back as he began to explore down; sucking, biting, and kissing his way to my nipples. 

“Shh, Sassenach. We dinna want anyone to hear.” He murmured from around my nipple. 

Slowly he pulled us to the edge of the mill wheel, sitting me on top of one of the stationary rungs. 

“I can’t believe you plugged up this mill just to have somewhere to sit for the night,” I started to laugh which quickly turned into a moan.

“It’s no just for sitting, mo nighean donn.” 

“What?” 

I didn’t get to ask a further question as my mind had drifted off to the heavens in pleasure as his mouth claimed me from below. My groin half in the water, half above, but completely covered by Jamie. His hair wet, and long clung to his neck and the outsides of my thighs, his beard rasping on the most sensitive of areas, and his tongue bringing me to a quick and breathy release. 

“Oh God, Jamie!” I cried out and his mouth reclaimed mine. 

“I told ye, Sassenach, ye have to be quiet tonight.” 

I whimpered in pleasure as he entered me in one sudden stroke. It had been too long. Three years had been too long. This want, no need, to be possessed and possess him finally breaking free. I began to cry. I couldn’t hold it in. The love I felt for him, finally being back where I belonged, and with the man who made life more meaningful.


	7. The Newsroom | A Mo Chridhe Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fic about Young Ian and Rachel? Aside from J and C they are my favorite couple!

“Ian! When did ye get here lad?” Jamie said, pulling his nephew into a hug and thumping him on the back. 

“This morning,” he responded, a hand holding the back of his head. “I’m dog tired, Uncle. Do ye have a place I can sneak a quick lie in?” 

Jamie looked puzzled but guided Ian back to his office, and pointed to the lumpy, paper-strewn couch. “It’s no much, but it’ll do. Have ye no gone to the house? I ken we’re a noisy lot, but Claire would have kept them quiet long enough for ye to get yer bearings straight.”

Ian laughed and shook his head. “I havena gone over there, no. Mam said to come straight to the paper and find ye, so that’s where I had the cabbie drop me.” 

One hand drug down Jamie’s face in exasperation. “Jaysus. O’course yer Mam wouldna give us any warning and have ye come to work immediately.” Bending over, Jamie cleared away a few loose papers at the same time Ian slumped onto the couch, his head resting on a stack of newsprint. 

“I’ll be fine, Uncle. Just give me a few minutes to…” Ian’s eyes drooped shut at the same time his words ended. 

“Mr. Fraser!” A loud, high-pitched squeal shook Ian from his uneasy slumber. 

“Oh!” The girl said a hand clapped over her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I was looking for Mr. Fraser.”

“Uncle Jamie, aye. I heard ye.” They said simultaneously. 

“I dinna ken where he is at the moment, but I’m sure ye can find him about.” 

“Right. I’m sorry really. I didn’t know anyone else might have been in here, let alone take a nap.” 

Ian smiled at her, his bleary eyes starting to focus. The girl that stood before him made his heart skip, and a cold sweat broke out on his palms. He gulped, trying to wet his now dry throat. 

“I should…” she pointed to the door. 

“Wait!” Ian stumbled off of the couch and caught her wrist. “I didna catch yer name.” 

She smiled brightly at him, stuck her hand out and said, “My name is Rachel, Rachel Hunter.”

He grabbed her hand and never wanted to let go. “Nice to meet ye Miss Hunter, my name is Ian Murray.”


End file.
